the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mysterypine/Possible Rp
Once there were creatures who ruled the skies... Soaring over two continents named after 'flies... The Queen began the story the same way the cats of Phasmida had been telling the story for countless moons. It was once a prophecy, though nobody is sure if these are the real words, since the prophecy was given ages ago to Medicine Cats whose names are now long lost to history. These creatures are now long gone... And all believe their time is done... With the prophecy told so long ago with no signs of ever coming true, there are very few cats remain who still believe that it will ever come true. This conflict is expecially present among the Medicine Cats, with some believing that the Clans shouldn't give up on words of StarClan while others believe that even prophecies from their ancestors have their limits. But Kits will be born in each of the Clans... Who will save the creatures who once ruled these lands... Maybe those who have stopped believing just hadn't given things quite enough time. Kits in each of the Clans have started talking about visions they've had of enormous eggs too large to belong to any bird and of huge lizards that soared through the skies, describing them much more vividly then the stories ever had. Hidden deep within a cave... Sit the youth of those creatures, whose lives must be saved... Some cats are certain that these Kits are the ones from the prophecy and that soon it will be fulfilled, but others believe that it is all sheer coincidence, that it's much too late for the prophecy to come true and that the Kits could have easily gotten those descriptions from an Elder. Five dragonets to be found to save their tribes... Five Kits to bring the Clans these new lives... However, even cats who don't think the Kits are the ones from the prophecy are keeping a close eye on them, interested in what might happen if they do fulfill the prophecy. Eggs of Flame, Kits fighting for fire... Will finally fulfill StarClan's desires. The kits are soon to turn six moons old, allowing their destiny to finally be fulfilled, if there's a destiny to fulfill at all... --- Plot: Hundreds of years ago, Pyrrhia and Pantala merged, causing the extinction of most of the dragons who lived there. The dragons who were left went underground and rebuilt there, allowing most of their structures to crumble. Their civilizations also weren't helped by the change in environment. Once the continents shifted, their climates changed, making their biomes change. After the disappearance of the dragons, scavengers began to take over, making at least once town in each of the five territories of the new supercontinent, Phasmida. But what they don't know is that they share the places with Clans of cats, with one Clan in each territory. The roleplay will focus on a group of Apprentices and their Mentors as they try to fulfill a prophecy focusing on the Apprentices. The five dragonets the prophecy is about, a MudWing, a NightWing, a SandWing, a flamesilk SilkWing, and a SkyWing, will also play key roles, but not until later on. --- Map of Phasmida and Basic Information: Blue: Taiga, owned by FrigidClan Brown: Swamp, owned by GatorClan Gray: City, owned by UrbanClan. Green: Deciduous Forest, Owned by FernClan Yellow: Grassland, Owned by RyeClan All of the areas on Phasmida go through normal seasons. The current season is Leaf-Fall (Autumn). Clans: FrigidClan (Made by Me) - FrigidClan cats have muscular builds and long, sharp claws. Their coats are usually long and made to trap warmth to help them survive in their cold territory and are usually white or gray in color. Their eyes can be any color, but are most commonly gray or blue. Camp is located on the nose of Phamida in a clearing surrounded by tall evergreens with a hot spring in the middle that helps keep the camp warm. Their territory also holds the Moonspring, the meeting place of the Medicine Cats, which is located on the edge of their part of the wing of Phasmida, across from their border with GatorClan. These cats are decent swimmers, making it so they can fish for prey, though that is often a last resort for when they cannot find land prey like minks and squirrels. These cats have adapted to move quietly and fight in groups, due to the other animals, like wolves, that inhabit their territory. They are named traditionally and most commonly have something that reflects their territory in their name (Snow, Fir, Pine, Wolf, etc). GatorClan (Made by Me) - GatorClan cats have webbed paws to help them move across their marshy terrain and short, smooth coats that allow water to slide off easily. Their pelts are usually brown or gray and their eyes, while they can come in any color, are normally green, brown, gray, or amber. These cats have strong legs, allowing them to push through currents with ease. They mostly catch fish for prey, but will catch other prey creatures when given the chance. Cats in this Clan prefer not to climb, but if they are being attacked by and the only way to escape is to climb, they will do it, though it will not be a graceful escape. Their camp is located in the center of their territory on a mostly dry island overshadowed by a soaring mangrove tree whose roots supply most of the dens for the Clan. They are traditionally named and most commonly have a swamp aspect to their name (Gator, Lily, Mangrove, Mud, etc). UrbanClan (Made by Me) - UrbanClan cats are by far the most diverse group on Phasmida. They live in the City, started by a group of rogues and loners who lived in the Clan-less woodland that used to be there before the twolegs tore it down. They decided to stick around and formed their own Clan, with its own special traits. Cats who have been born into UrbanClan are slim and flexible with long legs and toes that stay close together so grit is less likely to get between their toes. Their paw pads are very hard, adapted to walking on the rough city streets where hard pieces of gravel and jagged pieces of broken glass are common. Their fur is short and often messy, since it is hard to keep it clean on the grimy city streets. Their coats are often black, dark gray, or dark brown and their eyes are often brown or amber. Their ears are commonly folded over, like a Scottish Fold's, to keep grime out of them. Their heads are narrow, with slightly longer than usual snouts. They can fit easily into small spaces, allowing them to slip through cracks into old buildings and make them able to squeeze under things such as dumpsters. They have some of the best hearing and night vision, due to having to detect oncoming cars and having to mostly stick to areas where there isn't much light. However, they are quite an accepting Clan and commonly take in kittypets, rogues, and loners, meaning that they have cats of all types among their ranks. Cats who weren't born into UrbanClan can really look like anything. They can have long, short, or no fur, straight ears or curled ears, any color fur and eyes, anything goes. Some ex-kittypets still even wear their collars. Their camp is an abandoned building near the center of town that once held a market of some sort, but now only houses UrbanClan and the occasional mouse, rat, or other prey creature. This Clan feeds on mice, rats, the occasional bird or squirrel, and, when necessary, scraps from garbage bins or crowfood. Cats of UrbanClan can either have traditional or rogue names and are often named after aspects of the City or have names they kept from their past lives (Monster, Scraps, Fluffy, Whiskers, etc). FernClan (Made by JuniperTheSkyWing) - FernClan is the most secretive of all the five clans. Their cats have dark brown or black coats to camouflage in the dark forest, and brown, gold, or green eyes. They are somewhat muscular and have slightly shorter legs than the other clans. They have sleek, short coats that cannot easily get caught on branches or foliage. They have softer paw pads than the other clans, and can walk silently through their territory. They are extremely good climbers, and certain cats rarely leave the branches. Their camp is built in a small dip in the ground where trees are especially dense, and their dens are woven into the tree branches. If a FernClan cat is stalking you, you often don't know... until it's too late. Their names usually relate to forest flora and fauna (Deer, Bramble, Alder, Birch, etc.) RyeClan (Made by JuniperTheSkyWing) - RyeClan cats are tall and lanky, with short coats and long tails that allow them to run through the long grass with ease. Most commonly, their fur is brown, cream, or golden, with almost every member of the clan having tabby markings or stripes for camouflage among the grasses. They have large ears and narrow faces, and eyes are usually brown, amber, or gold in color with few blues or greens to be found. They are the fastest runners, and are not taught to climb or swim due to the fact that there are few trees and few water sources large enough for them to swim in in their territory. Their camp is built in a small ravine that few can spot from the ground, and unwelcome visitors from other clans often fall into it. They use a natural rock tunnel to enter and exit camp. Their dens are built into various niches in the rock walls. There is a twoleg farm in their territory, hence the name of their clan. Their names often relate to kinds of birds or grains (Wren, Oat, Starling, Wheat, etc.) --- Rules: 1. Unlimited OCs, but only one mentor, one apprentice, and one prophecy dragonet. Also, your mentor and apprentice cannot be from the same Clan. 2. Please follow the RP Guidelines. 3. Only I can accept forms. 4. No OP characters. 5. Please don't kill or seriously injure anyone's characters without their permission 6. Hate the OC, not the person. 7. You must discuss plot twists with me. This roleplay has a set plot and it would be nice to follow it. 8. Romance is allowed, but don't let it overshadow the plot. 9. Passcode is Words of The Past --- Characters: FrigidClan -'' Leader: (The-Lonely-Owl) Medicine Cat: Prophecy Apprentice: Mentor of Prophecy Apprentice: (Me) Other Cats: ''GatorClan -'' Leader: Medicine Cat: Prophecy Apprentice: Mentor of Prophecy Apprentice: Other Cats: ''UrbanClan -'' Leader: (Me) Medicine Cat: Prophecy Apprentice: (Me) Mentor of Prophecy Apprentice: Other Cats: ''FernClan -'' Leader: Medicine Cat: Prophecy Apprentice: (JuniperTheSkyWing) Mentor of Prophecy Apprentice: Other Cats: ''RyeClan -'' Leader: (JuniperTheSkyWing) Medicine Cat: Prophecy Apprentice: Mentor of Prophecy Apprentice: (JuniperTheSkyWing) Other Cats: ''Prophecy Dragonets -'' MudWing: NightWing: SandWing: SilkWing: SkyWing: --- '''Form:' Name: Role (Include Clan, if Cat): Gender: Description: Personality (Optional): Other: Passcode: Category:Blog posts